


take your hand in mine, untie your mind

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Hands, Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Warm Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: Iruka has very cold fingers and Kakashi is just so warm...he can't resist putting his hands on him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	take your hand in mine, untie your mind

**Author's Note:**

> second winter bingo fic! for the prompt cold fingers/hands. hope you all enjoy!

Iruka’s hands were freezing. It wasn’t that he didn’t have gloves, because he did. But he’d forgotten them, and of course it was now snowing so hard that he could hardly see out the windows at the school. And the heating wasn’t the greatest in an already drafty classroom. So he was forced to shove his hands into his pockets to try and keep them warm as he taught. 

Once he was finished teaching, he put on his coat and pushed his hands back into his pockets to try and keep them warm as he walked home through the blizzard. By the time he got to his apartment, he felt like he was a popsicle. 

“Oh, good, you’re home,” Kakashi said as Iruka stepped inside. He looked him over. “You look like you’re freezing to death, get over here and get warm.” 

“I  _ am _ freezing,” Iruka said as he took off his coat and kicked his shoes off next to the door. He made his way to the couch and curled up against Kakashi, burying his cold hands underneath Kakashi’s shirt so he could soak up all the warmth. 

“Maa, why are they so cold?” Kakashi exclaimed, shrinking away from Iruka for a moment. 

“The heat doesn’t really work in a drafty classroom,” Iruka said in a sing-song voice as he pressed closer again. “Just a few minutes and they’ll be warm again! Please, Kashi. Please.” 

Kakashi looked at him apprehensively before moving closer to him. “All right,” he said. “But next time, wear your gloves, yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah yeah,” Iruka said. “I’ll remember my gloves so that I don’t have to put my very cold hands on my very warm boyfriend.” 

“Thank you,” Kakashi said. “Now. How was your day?” 

This was what Iruka loved most about Kakashi. He didn’t get too torn up about things, and was always here when he got home, always curious to know about how his day went. And as they talked, Iruka’s hands did warm up and soon they weren’t talking anymore. 

“Fuck,” Iruka breathed as Kakashi kissed his way down his neck. “Here, lemme just--” He tugged his shirt off, giving Kakashi more room to work with. 

“Not so cold anymore are you,” Kakashi muttered, kissing across his chest. 

“Not at all,” Iruka said, just enjoying the attention that his boyfriend was giving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to MagnusTesla for reading this through for me!


End file.
